


Dreams come True

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [23]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Whilst tidying their bedroom Callum finds a notebook under theirbed full of Ben's handwriting, the same 3 words over and over again.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Dreams come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenjaminHighway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjaminHighway/gifts).



> Thank you to Benjaminhighways on Tumblr for this idea! I loved writing this one ❤ so I hope its what you where after?

'What are you reading?' Ben asked as he rounded the kitchen table walking straight to the cupboard in search of a packet of biscuits

'wouldn't you like to know' Callum teased closing the notebook and placing it in front of him so that Ben could see

Ben turned around and felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down at the book or rather notebook Callum had been looking through. 

'Erm.. where did you find that?' Ben asked his voice cracking

'Under the bed... I was tiding every up and decided to move some stuff from the top of the wardrobe underneath the bed and it got in my way' Callum told him smiling

'Oh' Ben told him as he sat down and started busying him self by opening the packet of biscuits he had come into the kitchen for. 

Callum picked the notebook back up and began to flick through the pages again. When he had first found it his initial thought was that it was an old diary but as he dropped it onto the bed the pages fluttered open and he saw his own name staring back at him. 

On closer inspection he came to realize that every single page had the same three words scrawled over them in different fonts and colours. 

Mr. Ben Highway

'Its silly I know' Ben told him shoving a bourbon in his mouth 

Callum hesitated he put the notebook down and leant his arm over the table, letting it take hold of Ben's wrist as he rubbed his thumb over the pulse point 

'Its not silly... its adorable... you are adorable' Callum told him   
'Come here' He whispered moving the chair back and holding out his arms so that Ben got get up from his own chair and settle himself on Callum's lap. 

'You are adorable' Callum told him again as he presses butterfly kisses over Ben's face and finally to his lips   
Ben gave him a little smile as he kissed back wrapping his arms around Callum's neck.

'So you don't think its weird?' Ben asked looking into Callum's eyes

'Of course not!' Callum told him, he reached around to pull out his wallet from the inside pocket of his jacket and placed it on the table 

'Open it' Callum told him pointing to the wallet as his arms circled around Ben;s waist again as he watched Ben open the wallet. 

'Take the picture out' He told Ben watching the younger man take the picture of the two of them out of Callum's wallet and turn it over.

On the back in Callum's handwriting there where 6 words.

Mr Ben Highway & Mr Callum Highway 

'Not silly at all' Callum whispered as Ben leant back down and kissed him deeply 

'I promise you, One day I'll make our dreams come true' Callum told him 

'Now give me a biscuit and stop hogging them all!' Callum said causing them both to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Feedback is greatly appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
